warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Delightful Children From Down the Lane
The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are five children bent on the destruction of the Kids Next Door Organization. They speak in synchronization and stand together in group formation. Background Physical Appearances All five children have icy, light blue eyes. They wear school uniforms; the three boys are wearing blue uniforms with long pants, gray badges, red ties and brown shoes, and the two girls wear white sailor-like dresses with sky blue stripes and matching scarfs with white shoes and pink socks. Appearances Although the Delightful Children are in service of Father, they are seen acting independently from him just as often as not. The Delightful Children rarely partake in direct combat. They make more appearances in the series than any other villains, and more than any character other than the five members of Sector V. The Delightful Children celebrate "their" birthday five times a year, as they are technically five people. Each time, they prepare a delicious cake which they intend to eat it without sharing with any other kids and force their "guests" to watch as they do so. Sector V personally attempts to stop them from eating their cake at all costs whenever they celebrate their birthday, which occurs six times throughout the series and composes a recurring storyline, throughout which this simplistic scenario is repeated with several variations and exaggerated to absurd lengths. When startled, the Delightful Children become disoriented and briefly cease their synchronization with each other. In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., Lenny, the child with the helmet, is apparently revealed to be an undercover KND operative and leaves the DCFDTL to assist the team during their attack on the coffee rig, during which time he functions independently and acts like a normal kid. However, this is revealed to be a ruse, and Lenny returns to the Delightful Children towards the end of the episode. Even after this is revealed, Lenny alone is responsible for the error that causes the Delightful Children's defeat, for which the other four call him an idiot, which could mean he might be still against their plans. In Operation: I.T., the Delightful Children betray father in order to stop his plan to spread broccoli throughout the world to force feed to children, which even they are against, because they are still children, and even they hate broccoli. The last we see of the Delightful Children is in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., in which they are on a scavenger hunt to retrieve their cake. When Numbuh 1 returns to the amusement park with Father's pipe, the children begin to battle him for it, and end up on a log-river ride. They get him into a hold and are about to end him once and for all, when Nigel grabs onto a sign as his foot accidently knocks Ashley out of the boat as she lands onto a platform, as the other four Delightful Children fall into a broken part of the ride, and into a deep hole below much to Ashley's horror causing her to break down in tears over the demise of the other four delightful children and she runs away in tears back to the delightful mansion. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:American characters Category:African American characters Category:Character groups Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Geniuses Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Students Category:Leaders Category:Members Category:Foiled characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Villains Category:Transformed characters Category:Humans Category:Humans who turned into Animals Category:Sheep Category:Animals Category:Overtakers Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters